The words he wanted to hear
by ElleEstNouvelle
Summary: How could he possibly be in love when he didn't even know what it meant? Non-mass.
1. Chapter 1

This was absolutely ridiculous.

There he was laying on her bed alone, with his face hurried in her pillow. How exactly did he become like this?

 **3 hours earlier**

He stood staring at the door, the same door he'd blatantly ignored many times to use a window instead, just to hear her scold him about it. Oh, how amusing it was to annoy her. He had just returned from a terribly uneventful mission. He should go home and have tea with his mother. They hadn't spent enough time together lately (according to her anyway). But somehow the door was more compelling, to be more accurate, what was behind the door was more compelling.

He really should get home though...

He used the door this time, unlocking it with the spare key she hid in a fake rock. Closing the door behind him as he entered, he looked around.

 _She's not here_

He stepped further into her small but cozy apartment and headed straight to her bedroom.

And that's how he now found himself on her bed, taking deep breaths of her sweet raspberry scent lingering in her bedsheets and pillows.

Truly ridiculous.

"Itachi?"

He stopped himself from jumping at the sudden break of silence. How had he not sensed her coming? What had this woman done to him?

 _I wonder what he's doing here._

"I didn't know you were coming back today" she said softly in case he was asleep.

Receiving a grunt in return, she headed towards the closet and changed into a white tank top and pink shorts.

He watched her every move, recalling how her bare skin felt against his, how her eyes always shone so brightly, how soft her luscious-

"Are you ok?" His thoughts were interrupted by the very voice that had haunted him ever since their... "relations" started.

"I'm fine" his voice came out a lot raspier then he intended. Maybe from laying on his stomach too long. He mentally scowled, even his reasoning made no sense. His train of thought was once more put to a halt when he felt her weight on his back and immediately tensed.

"You're clearly not ok" He could hear the hidden laughter in her voice. He relaxed as he felt her small hand massaging his neck and shoulders.

He let out a content sigh _-this is bad-_ he grunted in protest and instantly regretted it the moment she slipped off and sat beside him. He turned to her and decided she looked positively sexy in the little clothes she had on.

"What's wrong?"

"..."

"Tell me"

"..."

"Itachi!" She whined and pouted, irritated with him ignoring her.

"I said I'm fine" He turned his head so not to face her.

This really surprised her, He was never like this even on bad days. He was acting like a child getting ready for a tantrum. 'How cute' she giggled which got his attention and earned her one of his infamous glares.

"Quit being a baby and tell me what's wrong" she said with a playful grin plastered on her delicate face.

He sat up and locked eyes with her. He could spend all day staring into those endless pools of gleaming emerald green.

She waited in anticipation for an answer and was more than shocked when he spoke the words she never thought he'd utter.

"I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **2**

 **4 months ago**

What a painfully annoying night this was. He never thought things would get so out of hand when he agreed to attend the gathering at the compound. He'd been told that it was a celebration of the clan's long period of prosperity. Being the heir he decided to put aside his distaste of anything requiring him to be social, wore an elegant black yukata and participated in the event.

Little did he know, this was his mother's elaborate plan to introduce him to potential brides.

This led him to sneak off to his secret spot on the hill overlooking a lake. He'd always come here to clear his mind or simply get away from...well, people. No one ever came here, the path that had once been drawn was now covered with grass. And the entrance of said path was blocked off by a fallen tree. He had found this place when he was 13 after earning the title of ANBU captain. It was so peaceful, so far from the compound, it became his own little sanctuary.

Unbeknownst to him, he wasn't the only one who frequented this secluded part of the village. This sanctuary was not his alone. A certain pink haired kunoichi had always come here to avoid her bullies as a child, and officially deemed it her "safe place". Somewhere she could just relax and enjoy the scenery in blissful solitude.

Until today that is.

"Uchiha-san?"

To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. It's been years and possibly decades since people came here. To her knowledge, no one even knew about this place. Yet there he was sitting under a tree in all his glory. Who knew the man could look so good in a yukata.

This truly was not his night. Here he thought he could just wait out the gathering alone but there she was, Sasuke's teammate. What could she possibly want?

"Haruno-san"

"Good evening," she said with a polite smile, "do you mind if I sit?"

"Hn." He nodded after a moment of thought.

This shouldn't be too bad. From what he's heard about the girl, she most likely won't disturb the peace... Not too much anyway.

He watched her take a seat fairly close to him but not enough to make him uncomfortable. It was then he realized she had something in her hands. A large bottle of what he assumed was sake, and two pink plastic cups.

" I was thinking of drinking this with Naruto but-"

she paused and he could see an amused look slowly make its way to her heart shaped face.

"I didn't wanna impose on Hina-chan and him. I've been waiting too long for these too to hook up" she said with a playful grin.

With that she opened the bottle and poured a generous amount in both cups, gesturing him to take one. He raised an eyebrow to this.

"What? You just look like you could use some" she said in a matter-of-fact tone and proceeded to drink her share.

Perhaps he did need a drink right now but...a pink cup? He picked it up for further analysis and was not surprised to see a little cat drawn in it. Why would anyone want to drink from such a childishly decorated cup? He glared at the stupid cat and pondered how bad he needed this drink.

This did not go unoticed by the petite woman.

"It's just a cup Uchiha-san"

Her voice was full of laughter and her face did not hide how amused she was by his reaction. He'd never noticed before but... she had quite a beautiful smile.

"Hn"

He drank from the foul cup, unconsciously pouting, which amused her even more. He appreciated the sweetness if the beverage. He neve really liked drinking due to the average taste and his low alcohol tolerance. A big reason why he'd refrain from going out to "happy hour " with his teammates.

He should have probably stopped at the second cup seeing how he couldn't even sit straight at the moment. He didn't even want to attempt getting up at this point. Looking to his left, the little bundle of smiles and giggles was emptying the bottle into her cup, chugging it down instantly.

" aww it's done "

she said with a pout he believed would beat 5 year old Sasuke's sad puppy face without a sweat.

"We should get home"He proposed, hoping she wouldn't try to drag him to a bar for further intoxicating.

"Mkay!"

Sakura decided it would be easier to teleport to her place instead of walking. They could barely stand anyway. She grabbed his arm and made a quick series of hand signs. They land on her living room floor.

"Owie~"

Wincing in pain, she pushed herself to a sitting position and froze. Whatever she was sitting on was not the the wooden floor of her apartment. She opened her eyes only to stare at endless pools of black.

"Uchiha-san! I'm so sor-"

She was cut off by his lips suddenly crashing onto hers.

He didn't know how this happened and honestly could not care less. Her soft plum lips were all he could think of at the moment. He held her close and tightened his grip when she tried to push herself off. Parting for air, he examined her face and was satisfied with her clouded expression. He teleported them to her bedroom with as much grace as he could manage in his intoxicated state.

Once on her bed he kissed her again, gently this time and allowed his lips to travel down to her neck. He bit and licked, leaving several marks. When he felt her relax, he moved back to her lips for a deep, rough, passionate kiss.

He knew this wasn't a good idea, he knew he had to stop... but how could he?

The next day.

He woke up with a splitting head ache. What the hell happened? He sat up and looked around. And where the hell am I? He nearly jumped when he felt something move next to him. Looking down he had to force himself to breathe.

Sasuke's teammate.

He was in bed, naked, with his little brother's teammate. What the HELL happened?

Her eyes fluttered open, trying to they're best to adjust to the light. She felt like her head was going to explode and her body was sore. Ugh I feel like shit. Sitting up she realized that 1) her clothes were gone 2) Uchiha Itachi was sitting next to her with a look of terror on his face.

" Why are you in my bed!?"

She screamed then winced at her now throbbing headache. She turned to him and noticed that he too was undressed. She tried her best to remember what events lead to this.

And that's when it hit her. Naruto, Hinata, the hill, tree, Uchiha, pink cup, drinks, sex.

"Oh Kami...we...did we..?"

He thought for a minute. Did they what? And then it came to him. Gathering, mom, stupid girls, hill, pink cat cup, drinks, sex.

He closed his eyes and sighed, how could he have let this happen. Opening them he notice a wrapper on the floor. Well at least that won't be an issue. He got up, located his yukata and dressed himself.

"Where are you going?"

Well that was a dumb question.

"Home. This was a mistake. It can't happen again."

Oddly enough she agreed that this shouldn't have happened. But maybe it wasn't completely a mistake.

"Maybe it can happen again" she said with a grin.

"Haruno-"

"Look don't misunderstand, I'm not looking for a romantic relationship any more than you are." She pause to study his face "I'm just saying that maybe we could do this again"

He eyed her for a good minute. Well she's not joking.

" What do you mean?" He asked cautiously

" I mean if either of us just needed some...fun. we could do this again. But you know, just sex, nothing more, nothing less"

He was not expecting such a bold proposition from her. He always knew her to be shy. I guess people grow up.

"Just sex?"

"Yup. And if one of us gets bored with the other, we'll just stop"

"..."

"So what do you said?"

She really wanted him to agree. From what she could remember from the previous night, he was possibly the best she's had in bed. He would make an exceptional boy toy. She needed a new one anyway. After guy B said he wanted to try something and "eat her ass" she automatically ended things. Ino got a good laugh out of that.

He considered her offer for a while. If one of them needed some fun huh. Shisui did always tell him that sex was an excellent stress reliever, and he could use one of those. Perhaps she was onto something. And from what his memory could serve him, he more than enjoyed ravishing her last night.

"Very well"

"Really?"

"It sounds like a productive arrangement, which we both could benefit from" He stated nonchalantly.

"Great!" She extended her arm for a handshake to seal their "deal", which he accepted. Before retreating his hand, he felt her grip tighten.

"One more thing" grin still in place "if one of us starts developing feelings... they have to put an end to this"

"..."

" as I thought it would be useless to tell you this." She shrugged with an amused scoff. "Well then, when you get home drink lots of water and have a high protein filled meal. It'll help get rid of the headache."

She waved him goodbye and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

With that he jumped out her window and made his way to the compound. Hopefully no one would question him on his whereabouts.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 months ago.**

He pinned her down on the very bed he'd taken her so many times. He kissed her almost possessively, as if to say that she belonged to him. But he knew that was not the case. She had other lovers after all. He lowered himself, leaving a trail of kisses from her neck down to her thigh, purposely avoiding her core. He loved teasing her like this, the way she'd tremble and whimper under his touch. The way her eyes begged him for more. And most of all, the way she said his name when she was at her limit.

* * *

"Itachi"

He could never resist her pleas. He moved his lips down to her most sacred place, sending her into a frenzy. It amazed him how he manged to bring her, one of the most capable and dangerous kunoichi in the village, into complete submission. How frustrating it was to know that he wasn't the only one who got to see her in this state. _Dammit_ , he had to have her. NOW. Make her his, even just for tonight, she would scream his name.

"Itachi-kun?"

"Kakashi"

He said this with a hint of annoyance. He hated that suffix, that's what all those "fan-girls" had been calling him for as long as he could remember. And Kakashi, being his former mentor, took pleasure in calling him that. It seemed that mocking him was on of the copy nin's favorite hobbies.

"Somehow you seem more lively than usual, did something good happen? "

 _Heh something like that_. He smirked to himself. Of course he could never tell Kakashi that he was having casual sex with with his former student. She was like a daughter to him. He would have found himself in the hospital with several broken bones.

"Ohhh. Something good did happen. What? did you finally find a special someone worthy of your time?"

He chuckled at the thought of little Itachi holding hands with some mystery lady. Taking a seat next to him, he glanced down at the young Uchiha who took a sip from his tea, obviously avoiding the question.

A special someone? Could Sakura really be considered that? No, of course not. It's like she said, just sex, nothing more nothing less. So why was she always on his mind. He always found himself thinking about the pinkette at the oddest times.

"Itachi! Kakashi!"

Itachi sighed. He just wanted to drink his tea alone, was that so much to ask for. He glared at shisui, his best friend and older cousin, for almost spilling his tea when he hugged him.

"Hehe, sorry bout that."

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He sat on the opposite side of the two and stole a dango from his favorite little cousin's plate. This earned him another glare from said little cousin.

"So what are you guys talking about?"

"Tachi-kun here has a girlfriend"

He almost spit his tea out. Shisui choked on a bite of dango. And Kakashi laughed.

"Seriously Tachi? And you didn't tell me? I thought I was your best friend" He fake pouted at that part.

"I don't have a...girlfriend" He said exasperated.

"Are you sure. Cause you've been kinda... distracted lately. " his cousin said before taking another bite. "It's alright if you do, I'm actually really proud of you."

"Itachi-kun? "

"I don't have one" He started quietly and hesitantly "but there is...a girl"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAAAAAAAT"

"My... I didn't expect this for another 10 years"

Glare.

"Alright alright" He lifted his hands in defeat "Well, we can help you with that"

"OK first thing you wanna do...bang her. Literally the easiest way to a woman's heart"

Both Kakashi and Itachi sweat dropped at this. _Definitely not the way to a woman's heart_. The masked man glanced down at Itachi once more _. Hmm? What's this.  
_  
"Could it be...that you've already...?" He asked, carefully analyzing his face for any half second reaction. He'd learned to read Uchihas from years in ANBU with Itachi, and being Sasuke's sensei. He also learned to understand what Sakura liked to call "Uchiha-sound-language" which would consist of Hn's and Aa's and whatnot. Quite a complex bunch these two, really.

"..."

"I don't think I've even been so proud of you Tachi" a teary eyed Shisui said before stealing another dango.

"So you've slept with this girl but she hasn't show any sign of interest?"

" Hn"

"Man...who is this girl"

"Maybe you should tell her how you feel"

"Hn" I can't

"Why not?"

"Hn" It's complicated

"What are you, a girl?"

Glare.

"I'm just messing with ya"

Kakashi patted him on the head apologetically. He'd never seen the boy so troubled before. He looked up at Shisui for help, but only got a shrug in response. He sighed _, I never thought I'd have this conversation with someone who's not my kid.  
_  
"Why can't you tell her. And it's complicated isn't a valid answer"

"Ohhh I get it." Shisui chimed in after taking one last bite " It's one of those friends with benefits situation right?"

"...Hn"

" I see." Kakashi thought for a moment "So what would happen if you told her, or if she found out about your feelings? "

"We would have to end it"

"Ouch. Seriously who is this girl"

* * *

He walked through the streets of Konoha alone deep in thought.

 _"So you don't wanna tell her cause you're scared of losing her?"  
"And it's killing you that she has other lovers" Both older men exchanged knowing looks. Before Kakashi could speak Shisui quickly sat next to his baby cousin and patted his shoulder "doesn't that just mean that you're in love?"  
_  
In love. He stopped in his tracks. How could possibly be in love when he didn't even know what it meant. Turning to his left he noticed the library. Hmm. He went in and headed to the young adult section with all the sappy love stories. Maybe one of them could help him. After an hour of six different novels he gave up. _What a waste_. He left feeling even more confused about this very foreign emotion. He didn't even know when he got to the compound but he was glad he did. All this thinking was making him weary.

"Hello mother" He said quietly as he entered the main house.

"Tachi-chan"

she offered him the same smile that always soothed him in his younger years of ANBU. Seeing so much blood always disgruntled him as a child.

"Come, have tea with me" she gestured him to sit while she fetched the tea.

He obliged and waited patiently. Maybe some this would calm his nerves a little. Soon Mikoto emerged from the kitchen and poured them both a cup, and sat across her son. They stayed silent for a while but he could tell that his mother was enjoying herself. He never really understood why these moments pleased her so. He never spoke unless she asked him something that would require more than a Hn as an answer.

"Tachi-chan"

"Yes mother"

"Is everything alright? You look troubled"

 _Oh no, no no no no no no no_. He was **not** having this conversation with his mother. He'd only spoken of this to Kakashi and Shisui because he thought they could help him with his dilemma. But he **most definitely** was not speaking to his mother about this.

"I'm fine, mother"

She hummed in response and took a sip from her cup. _Maybe she'll drop it_. That was just wishful thinking on his part. He knew she wouldn't drop it, she never does.

"It's just..."

 _Please... don't_.

"I've noticed this before and I thought maybe it would pass. But you haven't been your usual self lately."

"..."

"You know you can tell me if something's wrong right sweetie"

There it was. That honeyed tone. That same tone that she would use on the most stubborn of Uchiha to do her bidding. The same tone that so many times had gotten him to reluctantly accompany her to the market, to let her teach him how to cook and let her wash and style his hair. This was going to end one way, and that was her way. But he could still try to get out of this, although in vain.

"It's nothing to worry about mother"  
He said calmly. Not giving away his panic.

"Of course I should worry. I'm your mother"

She could tell he didn't want to talk about it but she was his mother! How could he expect her to stand by while her eldest son stressed about Kami knows what!?

"Mother-"

"Alright, how about we play a guessing game hmm?" She asked happily clapping her hands together in a child like manner.

 _Not the guessing game_. He groaned inwardly _. It's too late_. There's nothing he could do now. His mother played the guessing game with anyone whom she thought was hiding something. Anyone being Sasuke, Fugeku and himself. Mikoto was one of the very few who could tell when he was hiding something, but she was the only one able to get him to talk when he didn't particularly want to.

" Alright then, first guess... you and Sasuke got into a fight and you don't know how to fix it?"

He had to stop himself from snorting. A fight with Sasuke? Those usually took care of themselves. They've never had fights so big that they would need outside help to make amends.

"No...ok, missions are getting too stressful?"

He gave her a flat look. Which caused her to giggle. It was at that moment that she figured it out. In a young man's life, what could keep them placid one day and flustered the other.

"Is it a girl"

She received a light choke in response and was more than delighted. Her sweet boy was finally showing interest in the opposite gender. She was starting to wonder if maybe girls just didn't appeal to him. She would have been fine with that too but she wanted as many grandchildren as possible.

"Well why didn't you just say so~"

In no time she was by his side, hugging the life out of him. This startled Itachi, the last time his mother hugged him was when he was 14. He'd come home from a mission covered in blood, and he could still remember the look of horror she had as she rushed to him and wiped the blood off his face. She had hugged him and cried the tears he couldn't.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy for you darling. Sooo, who is it"

"Mother it's not...we're not...hnn"

He grunted what was he supposed to say _. I'm having sexual relations with this girl I'm in love with but we're not together and she isn't aware of my feelings towards her_. This was so unnerving and he was so annoyed that he couldn't think of a solution.

"Hmm...let me guess. You have feelings for her but she doesn't know"

 _Why was his mother so good at this._

"Hn"

"Well" she stood up, cleared the table and made her way to the kitchen. Before disappearing behind the door she turned around to face her son who was still seated "I'm sure you'll figure this out hm?"

She smiled at him and let the door close behind her. She had faith in her son. He'll get through this, he'll start courting her, they'll get married and she'll have her first set of grandchildren.

He was about to go to his room when his cousin walked through the door. They had been summoned by the hokage for a mission.

At the hokage tower they met with the very object of his torment. Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Shisui ran to hug the petite female who quickly got out of the way resulting in him crashing into a wall.

"Hello Itachi" she smiled at him and he had to stop himself from kissing her.

"Sakura" He nodded curtly "a report for the Hokage?"

He pointed at the thick folder in her arms.

"Yes. A lab report to be more specific. Mission?"

"Yes."

"Oh don't worry about me." Shisui walked up to them after picking himself off the ground "I'm perfectly fine" He said sarcasticly.

"Good to know" She replied with a smile, not at all affected by his sarcasm.

Itachi knocked on the door while Sakura gave his cousin a proper hug, which thoroughly irked him. At the sound of his knock the Hokage answer with a loud and angry sounding "WHAT!?"

All three shinobi stated at the door, completely taken off guard by the sudden reply.

"Heh noooope"

The pinkette turned on her heels, waved goodbye and disappeared around the hallway corner. She was not dealing with an angry and possibly drunk Tsunade, not today.

Both Uchiha looked at each other then back at the door. They didn't really have a choice in this. Itachi bravely opened the door and walked into the office, followed by Shisui. The busty blond was angry about a lost bet and as Sakura predicted, very drunk.

Nevertheless she assigned the two their mission and ordered them to leave the next day.

The mission would last three weeks. _Three weeks without her_. And as if the heavens heard him, there she was at her favorite ice cream parlor, enjoying the largest cup of ice cream he'd ever seen. He walked in and sat in the empty chair across from her.

"Itachi. I didn't know you liked ice cream" she giggled before taking a bite.

"I don't. Just thought you could use some company"

She looked up at him to see if maybe he was joking. He wasn't. _Well this is different_. Regardless she smiled. She really enjoyed his company. He didn't talk much but she loved it when he did.

"When do you leave?"

"You said you had a mission"

She took another bite, this one bigger than the previous one. He predicted a brain freeze and was correct. About 2 seconds after the bite she closed her eyes shut and winced at the short pain.

"Tomorrow"

"Hmm. Remember to be careful. Wouldn't want another incident now would we."

He watched her laugh lightly with a flat look. He found nothing funny about the matter. On his previous solo mission, he'd come back with heart shaped cut on his chest. The female missing nin he had to bring back was quite a fan of his and drew (stabbed) a heart across his chest with a sharp whip. He wasn't the least bit pleased by the ordeal but she found it hilarious.

"Hn" He replied with faked annoyance.

"Aww you know I'm just kidding." She laughed at his expression "here, have some"

She scooped up some ice cream with her spoon and reached across the table to feed him. He took the spoon in his mouth without a second thought. She loved feeding him like this for some odd reason, but he never complained for he didn't mind.

"But seriously please be careful"

She knew how reckless he could get to keep his team as safe as possible.

"I will" He offered her one his rare smiles that he reserved specially for her.

She smiled back. A big bright smile that warmed his heart. He listened to her talk about her day and how some newbie made a big mess in the lab. He nodded every now then to show that he was paying attention. They hadn't done this in a while. Talk. Just meaningless talk. They'd both been so busy lately.

He walked her to her apartment then made his way home to get ready for the mission. He went to his room and lied down for a couple minutes before he heard a knock.

"Yes"

The door swung open and revealed his little brother and his blond friend. The younger Uchiha was about to speak but was beaten to it by his best friend.

"What were you doing with Sakura-chan teme#2!?"

Naruto screamed all the while pointing accusingly at Itachi. Sasuke very soon hit him on the head for causing such a racket.

"Pipe down dobe" He locked eyes with his brother determined to get an answer "Well..don't you have an answer"

"Is it so bad to keep a friend company"

He said this calmly which he could tell irritated his little brother. _It's always so fun to annoy him_. He chuckled to himself with a provocative smirk. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this.

"Since when are you two friends?"

"Yea! Since when!?"

"Ever since we started going on missions together, she's very friendly you know" _in more ways than one.  
_  
"You don't deserve Sakura-chan's friendliness!" Naruto screamed still pointing at him.

"Well it hurts me that you think that Naruto-kun.."

He said with faked sadness standing up and walking menacingly towards them. Naruto gulped and hid behind Sasuke, who rolled his eyes.

"..but if you don't mind I need to get ready for my next mission."

He easily pushed them out of his room and closed the door. He sighed. Winning the pink haired vixen's heart was not going to be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

**2 months ago.**

Just her luck. He comes back two days after she leaves. Why must Tsunade be so cruel. Her favorite pass time. She had to go five weeks without him. He was the best of the three. So rough, so passionate. Just thinking about it gave her goosebumps. How can a man be so perfect. She sighed and focused her eyes forward. Maybe it won't be so bad. It's just two more weeks.

She never noticed her best friend's eyed on her.

"OK forehead, what's up"

She snapped her head to the side, obviously forgetting that she was not alone.

"Hm?"

"Don't hm me" she pointed her finger at her "you've had that same look on your face ever since we got this mission."

"What look?"

"That look as if you'd rather be somewhere else!"

She stopped on a tree branch and stomped her foot angrily. _Sakura was jumping through these trees with her head halfway up her ass. If at least she bumped into one she'd see what I'm talking about.  
_  
"I didn't know it'd be so bad to go on a mission with your best friend"

The pink haired medic winced at this. She'd spent the past 30 minutes sulking instead of paying attention to her narcissistic BFF. _I should know better than that._ She mentally slapped herself.

"I'm sorry Ino. I was thinking about something. Come on we gotta get to Suna by sundown."

A medic from Suna created a poison she could find a cure to. Their medical training was sure to help at least eliminate the poison if a cure did not exist.

"Something or someone? "

"Ino.."

"Oh please you can't hide anything from moi" she said proudly flipping her hair dramatically. "Lemme guess...it's your new boyfriend right"

"Not my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend, lover, friend with benefits. All the same"

Sakura sighed. She had to tell her sometime. The only problem was, Ino was kind of a blabber mouth. When it came to gossip, she couldn't keep it to herself. It would be troublesome (as shikamaru always says) for both her and Itachi. With his stick up their ass elders and her overprotective teammates, they wouldn't hear the end of it.

They stopped to rest. Ino lit a fire while Sakura took out a couple sandwiches she prepared at home. They sat by the fire and ate, still keeping their guard up in case an enemy showed up.

"You said you wanted to know who the new guy is right"

"Yes!" Ino squealed as her eyes lit up.

"You have to promise not tell anyone"

"Yes. Yes"

"Seriously Ino!"

"Alright alright jeez. It's not like he's some important guy in the village" she said slightly offended. "Well who is it!?"

"...Itachi"

"..."

"Uchiha!?"

"Do you know another Itachi."

"Holly crap forehead. Way to go!"

She hugged her pink haired friend, nearly choking her. Who knew forehead had so much game.

"Ino! I can't breathe"

"How did you score such a big prey"

"You really need to stop referring to guys as prey"

"But that's what they are. And we're the predators. Vicious cougars!"

"We're not 40 Ino."Sakura watched her fist pump triumphantly and sweat dropped.

"Whatever, you know what I mean!"

"Anyway we gotta get going, come on"

They packed their stuff and resumed their journey. They only had a couple more miles to go before they reached Suna. They were already in the desert and they could see the walls about three miles away.

* * *

Itachi walked around the compound in search of...well he wasn't sure what he was looking for. He was bored out of his mind and needed a distraction that wouldn't result in him being a tired sweaty mess. _Maybe mother's doing something_. He knew his mother would never miss an opportunity to spend time with her sons. Even if she was currently busy, she'd either switch tasks or ask him to join her.

He walked towards the kitchen to get a snack and found his beloved mother. She was rolling something in her hands. _Dango?_ His eyes lit up but his face remained emotionless as he approached the slightly shorter woman.

"Tachi-chan" she smiled at him and returned to the task at hand.

"Mother" He greeted her politely and watched her work while nibbling on a cookie (courtesy of his favorite medic).

"Tachi-chan? Did you need something? "

"No"

"...Would you like to help me make some dango?"

"Sure"

She beamed and gave him instructions on how to prepare the dough. She rarely got to spend time with her boys. Sasuke would occasionally have tea with her or help her in the garden, but Itachi was barely ever home and that saddened her. She couldn't really be there for him as a child, what with the elders expectations. They thought that if she gave him too much attention, he'd be soft.

When they finished preparing dumplings, they placed them in the steamer and started making the sauce. His mother hummed a familiar tune that he always found very soothing.

"Well Tachi-chan, am I meeting your girlfriend soon."

He was shocked by her sudden question and nearly spilled the sauce. He struggled for a little while to get a grip on the bowl. It didn't help that his mother was giggling away at his clumsiness.

"Mother I already told you-"

"I know I know, I just wanted to see if I would get a reaction"

she laughed childishly and took the bowl from him. He grunted and went to the fridge for another cookie. _Why can't she pick on Sasuke like that?_ He sighed and grudgingly bit into the chocolaty goodness.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, it's just so fun to mess with you boys. Especially your brother" she laughed as she removed the dumplings from the steamer and put them on sticks.

"Well here you go" She handed him a plate which he happily took.

"I'm going to the market with one of the servants"

"Alright"

He ate his last dango and went to his room. He looked at the paperwork on his desk and sighed. _I'll do those later._ He prefered working at night anyway, everything was more quiet and still. Maybe he could take a nap. Sakura did always nag him about his lack of sleep.

* * *

The mission had gone so smoothly they returned to the leaf three days earlier. The poison was easily neutralized, and the antidote was fairly simple to create. Sakura concluded that the nurse would have been able to find it on her own had she not panicked so much.

On their arrival, they were greeted by Sai, Sasuke, Naruto and shikamaru. It seemed that Sasuke had an announcement to make do Ino went ahead with the lazy genius to deliver their report to the hokage. They said their goodbyes and team seven made its way to Sakura's apartment.

"So what's up?" She asked as took off her boots.

Naruto went straight to the fridge and took out a pre-made sandwich. Sai took a seat in an armchair and Sasuke leaned on the wall across from Sakura.

"Mother's been complaining about you guys not coming over so you're all coming to dinner tonight."

"Jeez, you make it sound like we don't have a choice." The hyperactive blond huffed in between bites.

"That's because you don't. She's really been up my ass about this."

Sasuke grunted in annoyance. Why did it even matter to her if he brought friends over. It's not like they're little kids who are gonna play hide and seek.

"Ok. But lemme take a shower first"

They made their way to the Uchiha compound and were welcomed by an overjoyed Mikoto.

"Come in come in!"

She eagerly gestured them inside.

"Dinner is almost ready ok"

And before Sakura could offer her help she sped back to the kitchen. They sat at the dining table and waited all the while listening to Naruto ramble about too many topics to keep up with. Just as the golden boy and his best friend/brother began fighting, Sakura excused herself and headed to the bathroom.

Stepping out she bumped into something and near fell when said something caught her wrist before any damage could be done.

"Sakura, you really should be more careful"

She looked up to find none other than the man she was trying very hard not to fall for.

"Itachi"

She hadn't registered what he said until a low chuckle found its way to her ear. She gave him a halfhearted glare and poked his chest.

"Well maybe you should try not to be a human wall."

She turned around with a hmph and started walking away only to be pulled back and pushed against the wall. Before she could react he kissed her, hungrily. She tried pushing him off but he held her tighter, closer. Almost as though he'd lose her if he let go.

When they finally parted for much need air she locked eyes with him and shivered. _Uh oh._ The way he was looking at her, like a predator who had just captured his prey. How could Ino ever think it was the other way around. In what world would Uchiha Itachi be a prey. His usually emotionless eyes were filled with lust and she knew she wouldn't get away now.

"Sakura"

She could feel her heart beating faster and faster. Had he always said her name like that. She was trapped. There was no stopping him when he's like that.

He knew he had to stop, he knew that very well. His mother and her teammates were literally right around the corner they could get caught. _Would it be do bad though?_ He knew his mother would be more than happy to find out the person her son is in love with, is the girl she always saw as a daughter. Her teammates however... that was a problem. And let's not forget the elders. He decided he'd deal with the consequences later. But before he could have more of her, they were interrupted.

"Get away from ugly, **demon** "

They both sighed at their nicknames. Nonetheless he obliged let her go. He watched her walk toward the pale man who was currently giving him a whole new meaning to " if looks could kill" . _Demon huh_. He understood the nickname though. The first time they met, Itachi stared him down with angry crimson eyes. It was one of those bad days.

After the dinner Itachi left with his cousin to train. He needed to blow off the steam he couldn't with his very pretty and very pink soon to be girlfriend. Making her his was now a mission. He would tell her how he felt and if she didn't return his feelings, he'd simply need to give her a reason to.

"We should have a sleepover!" She said to her team hoping that Sasuke would agree.

"Yea! Let's do it!"

With that Sakura and Naruto disappeared for about five minutes and came back, each carrying an overnight bag. Sai followed suit when he understood what was going on and stood next to the two, now facing the Uchiha with the pleading eyes of children.

"...Fine" He grunted when they ran up to hug him.

* * *

"Whew, now that was a good spar"

His dearest cousin exclaimed practically for the whole world to hear. They walked in silence for a while before he felt two eyes on him. He turned his head slightly to the side to see Shisui staring at him.

"What is it?"

"It's Sakura isn't it"

"The love of your life, it's Sakura right. And don't even try to deny it I saw how you were looking at her at dinner. The sexual tension is crazy between you two."

"Aa"

There really was no point in denying it. He may be a knuckle head buy his cousin was very far from being an idiot. His keen eyes couldn't miss anything.

"Alright man! You're banging one of the hottest chicks in the village." He very soon regretted saying that when he saw those red orbs glaring at him. He laughed nervously, putting some distance between them.

"What I meant to say was congrats man."

He patted his shoulder and offered him a grin stretching from one ear to the other.

* * *

Half of team 7 had already dozed off, leaving the palest of the four awake.

"Ducky"

"I told you to stop calling me that" He glared at him clearly showing his distaste for the nickname.

"I'll stop when you change your hair style "

 **Glare.**

"We need to talk about ugly and demon."

"...Sakura and aniki? What about them"

"I think they're...going out or somthing"

"..."

"The fuck are you talking about"

"I saw them together before dinner, it looked like they were about to kiss."

He groaned. Of all people why did it have to be his teammate. No, he wasn't letting this happen. Sakura was too nice for him, his nickname actually fit. Sasuke wouldn't go as far to say that his brother was the demon's spawn, but he wasn't an angel either. He wouldn't let his innocent little sister ruin her life.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow."

* * *

When they returned, they found the team sound asleep on the living room carpet. Sasuke always liked that carpet. He chuckled at the memory of a 6 year old Sasuke trying his best to persuade their mother to purchase the exact same carpet. The old one had an irremovable stain and needed to be replaced. But his foolish little brother loved that carpet because it was soft. He had to use all of his adorableness to get the matriarch to agree. Ever since then, she has a replica of the carpet made whenever it was due for replacement.

Shisui jokingly suggested that they too have a slumber party, which he answered with an unamused look. They parted ways and he went straight to his bathroom for a shower. He wen t back to the kitchen for a little snack and walked by the living room to see **her**. She was sound asleep. He wanted nothing but to take her to his room and wake her up using a method different from usual ones. But that hadn't proven itself to be easy, what with the wall her teammates made around her. He couldn't get close without waking at least one of them. His brother was a light sleeper, the kyubi vessel could probably smell him and the ex-root most likely already knew he was there. He went to his room and slept.

 **The next day  
**  
"So you saw them together?" He bit into a tomato and narrowed his eyes at Sai.

"That's what I said ducky"

"Are you sure it was them" The golden boy asked after gulping down his ramen. The other two deadpanned.

"Well you don't have to look at me like I'm an idiot."

"You are one"

"Anyway we need to do something about this"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank** **you** **for** **reading** **this** **,** **it's my** **first** **fanfic** **so** **criticism** **is** **welcomed** **.**


	5. Chapter 5

**One month ago**

He watched his brother intently. Scrutinizing his every move, from the way he chewed to how steadily his chopsticks moved to pick up food items. Something was definitely off. For one, the young heir had yet to feel his bother's unwavering gaze, which was highly unusual. Itachi hated being stared at, so it was something he'd catch instantly. And another thing, his eyes were unfocused, like he was on auto pilot or something. He was there physically, eating his food and starring into space, but he wasn't really there. Sasuke resisted the urge to grunt in order to get his aniki's attention. Could this really be his female teammate's work?

Finally sensing that he was being watched, the eldest brother looked up to only to meet a pair of narrowed charcoal eyes. "Is something the matter Sasuke?"

He narrowed his eyes even more before responding with an annoyed "nothing." Sasuke? He barely ever calls him that, it's always foolish little brother or some other shit. He stood up, letting a nearby maid clear his dishes, and headed towards the door. He caught his mother's questioning eyes and turned to her "I'm going to train with my teammates."

"Oh! Then don't forget to invite them to tonight's gathering ok? I'll make Naruto's favorite cake and those little hors d'oeuvres Sakura-chan love so much. Oh! And ask Sai if he has any preferences ok?" She said with the cheerfulness of a child.

He left and made his way to Naruto's apartment. As he arrived he noticed Sai was already at the loudmouth's door. "Good you're already here, we need to talk before getting Sakura." With that he knocked on the door, only to knock once more two minutes later.

"I've been trying for the past twenty minutes, it doesn't seem like dickless is awake yet." The ex-root said with a quiet sigh. But his comrade wasn't having any of it. He banged on the door "wake up dobe!" And not one second passed before the door swung open with a "what was that teme?!". The boisterous blond lunched at his half brother but tripped and flew right down the stairs.

His two teammates simply walked into the small apartment, ignoring his very predictable tantrum. "Come on we don't have all day." Sasuke called out from his post by the counter. Sai had already taken a seat in patient wait. Naruto grunted and walked in closing the door behind him.

"We need to do something about those two." The raven haired boy said, getting straight to the point.

* * *

Itachi sat at the table, peacefully drinking his tea, while wondering why his brother seemed so upset with him. _Maybe the ROOT boy told him what he saw._ He stifled a sigh and took another sip. He poked the little cat toy that rested on the table, suddenly remembering his mother's little furry friend, who occasionally made an appearance in the backyard. This then brought his thoughts to Sakura's odd ability to easily befriend animals. She would actually wander around the forest to feed and play with wildlife. They usually just came up to her. It was very relaxing she'd told him, she even invited him to go with her, but he didn't really have the time to relax. And if he did, their schedules didn't always overlap.

His thoughts where cut short when his mother offered more tea, which he accepted with a small thanks.

"Will I see your girlfriend tonight dear?" She asked, almost teasingly.

"Oh. Did itachi get a girlfriend?" He recognized the new voice and sighed. _Good timing as always father.  
_  
"She's... not my girlfriend" He said, wanted desperately to end the conversation there.

"Yet." The Matriarch chimed in with a soft giggle. "She won't be able to refuse when you ask her at the gathering. It's such an elegant event after all. No woman would resist that~~" she sang the last part.

"Your mother is right Itachi. Take this opportunity to make it official." His father nodded approvingly, picked up the news paper and began to read. A clear sign that the conversation was over.

Itachi sighed in defeat, stood from his seat and left after muttering an audible "very well." As he walked out the door he missed his father's proud smirk.

He walked leisurely in the village streets, in familiar route to his lover. If he never felt nervous before, he did now. All he had to do was ask a fairly simple question. He tried to calm the very foreign feeling but couldn't. He felt like some teenage brat with all these questions racing through his mind. What if she said no? What if she found out about his feelings? Would she really cut him off like it never meant anything? He stopped when he reached the building and lifted his eyes to her door on the second floor. What if it didn't mean anything? _Just sex, no more no less._ Her voice rang painfully in his mind.

He mentally shook his head and made his way up the stairs. He knew what he was getting into. It's best to get a definite answer and move on, than to lose sleep over this like he had been for the past weeks.

He bravely brought his hand to the door, and knocked gently. He could feel her presence not too far from it. Only a few seconds later, she appeared, clad in a black tank top, shorts that covered half her thighs and knee-high green fuzzy socks. He unconsciously held his breath.

"Itachi, hi" She said slowly with a soft smile. _Seems I interrupted her nap.  
_  
"Good morning, Sakura"

"You wanna come in?"

"That will not be necessary, I only wanted to ask if you would do me the honor of accompanying me to the gathering tonight."

She blinked in surprise, not quite sure if she was still sleeping. "Accompany you?"

"Yes"

She grinned and he felt uneasy at the mischievous glint in her sparkling eyes. "You mean... as your date or somthing?" Her mischief now reflecting in her widened grin.

"Yes."

The certainty in his voice surprised her causing her grin to fall. She stared at him in quiet shock for a few seconds before allowing a slightly excited smile to adorn her lips. "I'd like that"

She offered him a smile that warmed his heart. The very heart that she had been unknowingly piecing back for the past couple of months. But before that warmth could spread to his cheeks, he excused himself, informing her to be ready by 7.

On his way home he felt a strange bubbling feeling in his chest. A feeling he'd last experienced as a toddler, when he was given his very first stuffed animal. She'd only accepted to attend the gathering. _As your date_ , a little voice kept repeating in his head. But as small a gesture as it was, he still felt like a child given an all access pass to a candy shop.

* * *

The three shinobi stood around the table plotting against a certain Uchida heir. "We're gonna need Kakashi for this" Sasuke said trying to think of a plan. If there's anyone that could scare my brother away it's Kakashi.

"You sure we need him. I mean we never needed his help with the other guys." Naruto said with a winning grin "I could take that ponytailed asshole any time!" He continued with a triumphant first pump.

"I agree with dickless, there's no need to get Hatake involved"

"Are you idiots. We definitely need Kakashi for this" Sasuke paused, lifting his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "This isn't just any guy, it's my brother. He never asks for anything but when he wants something he gets it. Always." He slammed his hand on the table, irritated by the situation.

After some quiet thinking the other agreed. There was no other way. They would never admit it out loud but they were no match for Sasuke's older brother. After shaking on it they left the small apartment in route to their female teammate. Upon arrival they found the very man they had been plotting against. He was talking to her and she seemed...happy? Why was she smilling? She should be running like hell!

"Pssst! Why is your brother talking to Sakura-chan, and why isn't she slamming the door on him!" Naruto whispered loudly.

"Shut up dobe!" What could his brother possibly have to say to Sakura so early in the morning. And when did he even get there.

"Can you think of what he would want from her at this time?" Sai asked silently, hoping that their presence wasn't already revealed.

"Hn" The young Uchida thought for a couple minutes. Maybe their mother wanted him to deliver something. Or maybe they had a mission together. No, he remembered his brother saying he was on a forced vacation. Ah! Mother was throwing a party tonight because of that wasn't she? "The gathering tonight, he's probably inviting her."

"Ah! He's leaving!" Naruto pointed as the door closed. They stayed hidden and watched the heir disappear. Releasing a sigh of relief, they all rushed to her door and barged in. Sakura, who had just decided to continue her little nap on the couch, fell right off at the loud and unexpected entrance.

It was quiet for a while until Naruto started screaming. "Why was he here Sakura-chan!" And then Sasuke just stood there looking at her with what appeared to be pure disappointment and of course Sai wanted to add his two cents in, saying that "there are better ways to deal with loneliness."

She was pissed. She hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep the night before, Itachi had already interupted her short slumber, and now these idiots wanted to waltz in here like they own the place. She was not having it.

"QUIET!" They instantly obliged, the loudest one slapping his hands to his mouth, the condescending one opting to focus his eyes on the wall not daring to meet her murderous glare, and the already quit one pretending not to be affected by her outburst.

"Now, I don't know what the hell this is about but I'm tired. And I will **not** be speaking to any of you until I see fit. Understood?" She asked with a calm yet threatening tone.

They left without protest and carefully closed the door behind them. Their little cherry was getting scarier by the day. Not much they could do about it other than wait. So they split up in search of their sensei.

After hours of searching with no results, the three decided to take a break. Naruto and Sai carried on with their favorite hobbies, while Sasuke sought out their teammate. He figured she'd be in a better mood by now, and it would probably be easier if it was just him. This time around, he knocked and waited patiently for her to answer, which she did after exactly ten minutes. She did that whenever they barge in uninvited like they had, it was to teach them a lesson or something.

He looked her over and noted that A) she was well rested and B) she didn't look nearly as upset as before. "So can we talk now?" He asked with a tone he rarely ever used with her. She raised her eyebrow and stepped aside to let him in.

He sat on one of the stools in front of the counter and waited for her sit. "What's up?" She asked, genuinely confused. Sasuke was acting like someone died and it kind of freaked her out.

"You tell me" She tilted her head to the side, clearly not knowing what he was referring to. "I know there's something going on between you and my brother so just spit it out" He sighed when she flinched, he didn't mean to sound so hostile but could she blame him? His best and only female friend was probably sleeping with his brother! It just wasn't right.

Sakura sighed and walked to the fridge and took out two water bottles. "I guess you were bound to find out" She set a bottle in front of him then took a sip from hers. "Itachi and I...we're..we're sleeping together." She sounded a little guilty, but he knew it wasn't because of her liason but rather because it was something she kept from her team. Alas, that didn't keep the anger from swelling within him.

"How?" He said threw gritted teeth.

She was silent for two seconds before repeating a soft "..how..."

"How did it start" She could tell he was getting impatient, and she really didn't want to deal with that, so she spilled. She told him about the night at the hill, how they ended up drunk on her living room floor, and how they made a deal to keep it casual. But of course, she never said whose idea it was.

Sasuke didn't know what to think. Sakura, his sweet little Sakura, was having casual sex with his brother, his evil elder brother. It didn't make any sense, at all. Had they even known each other? Of course, she'd been to the compound countless times. But he'd never seen them have an actual conversation, it was always small pleasantries.

He looked at her and narrowed his eyes when she quickly looked away. "Then why was he here earlier?"

"What are you spying on me now?" Is what she wanted to say until she saw the don't-even-try-to-change-topics look on his face. Reluctantly meeting his unwavering gaze, she answered "He was asking me to the gathering tonight... as his date."

"And how is a date casual?" She thought for second. He's right. But the whole casual rule had been broken multiple times. Whenever their off days overlapped, somehow they always met, be it randomly on the street or at some shop. They would often spend an entire day together. She knew it was against their deal, but she also enjoyed his company, a lot. All this time together was probably why she was slowly falling for the ponytailed man.

"I guess you're right." She said quietly, eyes trained on her bottle. Took a large sip before looking at her teammate. "I told myself that I should say no but I couldn't." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at this.

No.

"I think..I might have.."

No.

She ran her hand through her shoulder length hair with a heavy sigh. "I think I might have feelings for your brother." It felt good to admit it out loud but, there was another feeling that she couldn't identify yet.

NO. Feelings? For Itachi? Why? Why him, why **her**. He sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today. He brought his attention back to her and felt his anger dissipate. He could tell, just by one look, Sakura was in love. It didn't matter that it was his brother. But it mattered that this whole thing wasn't pointless, and would probably not end up with her getting hurt. That was the only reason he wanted to get involved: to keep her from getting hurt. He didn't want a repeat of what happened in Suna with that asshole.

"Fine." He got up, taking the water bottle with him, and walked towards the door.

"What?" She was confused. Fine? She definitely expected a lecture on why she shouldn't pursue the evil devil's spawn. But all he said was fine. What does that even mean.

"Look, my brother he-" He stopped for moment, not too sure of what he was trying to say. "He's not the type to waste time. On anything. Or anyone." He studied her face, maybe he wouldn't have to spell it out for her, but it seemed like he would. "He probably likes you too. Most likely since the very beginning of this.." He narrowed his eyes, intentionally making her feel guilty "affair. So...it's fine." And with that, he walked out.

Itachi was getting ready when he heard a knock. Without any time to answer the door opened and he saw his brother step in. "Did you need something Sasuke."

"...what are your intentions regarding Sakura." There was no need to beat around the bush. This wasn't exactly a conversation he ever thought he'd have with his brother. He just wanted to get it over with.

* * *

Itachi figured that it'd be futile to lie at this point. His little brother was smart, so it was no surprise that he put two and two together. "I hope to court her, and if all goes well...marry her." He knew he would need his blessing for this, and honestly, he wanted it. He respected just how much Sasuke cared about Sakura, and the lengths her team would go to keep her safe.

They kept quiet for a while, just staring each other down. Finally Sasuke broke the silence "Alright." He smirked when he saw the surprised look on his brother's face "I've been think about this all day and...you guys suit each other pretty well, but-" His smirk fell and his tone no longer held any amusement "Sakura..she's nice, too nice. So if you hurt her in any way-"

"I won't." Itachi interupted and walked over to him, closing any distance between them. "I could never hurt her."

They had another starring contest. _Hmm has Sasuke gotten taller?_ They were pretty much the same height, maybe one or two inches off. He heard a light chuckle and raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke rested a hand on his brother's shoulder and muttered a "Good luck then" in between chuckles. As he moved to leave the room, he turned to the heir with a playful smirk "Mother will be very pleased."

Itachi had forgotten just how impish his little brother could be.


End file.
